


You Are My Everything, Steve, I Could Never Leave You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surgery, Talking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels about him, What happened when they talked?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	You Are My Everything, Steve, I Could Never Leave You:

*Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels about him, What happened when they talked?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“I love you so much, Danny Williams”, Commander Steve McGarrett whispers yo his partner, crush, & best friend, as he slept on in the hospital bed. The Blond Detective became very important to him, & never wants to come close to losing him again, After they went through this ordeal. “Come back to me, Danno, Please, I need you in my life”, He pleaded with tears trickling down his face.

Lincoln Cole, The Newest Member of the team, & ohana, offered to keep watch over Steve & Danny. He basically shooed them out, & made sure that the two men were okay, Especially Steve, Cause he owed him so much. The Former Sgt. hopes that he can returned the favor someday, & show how much he appreciates the former seal for everything that he did.

Steve composed himself, as the Sgt. came into the room, & relaxed a bit, Knowing that there is no threat around that could hurt them. “Hey, Buddy, How are you doing ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** asked, as he gave him a smile. The Dark Man answered with this, “I am good, I am glad that we got that bitch, Daiyu Mei got what she deserved, & caused a lot of hurt. Steve couldn’t agree more with his new ohana member.

“Well, I am here for you, If you need me, I actually don’t too far from **_Tripler_** , If you need a place to crash for a couple of hours, Feel free”, Lincoln said, as he gave him a spare key to his apartment. The Hunky Brunette thanked him, & Lincoln left him to go, & get dinner for the two of them. Steve refocused his attention on his beloved in front of him.

A couple of hours later after they had dinner, & Lincoln left, Danny woke up, The Dark-Haired Man was relieved to see the love of his life open his eyes, & looked at him. “Danno, How are you feeling ?”, The Shorter Man saw the love, & concern pouring out of his friend, & lover. “I am okay, They have me on the good stuff, I am gonna be just fine, Thanks to you”. That made the former seal feel better, & relaxed easier.

“You are alive, You survived”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said in disbelief, as he looked at him, & just lets out the emotions, that he was carrying around with him. The Blond was not planning on doing it here, But, He was not left with no choices. “ You are my everything, Steve, I could never leave you, I love you, I loved you since you gave me that weekend to the hotel for Grace”, The Loudmouth Detective confessed. The Former Seal smiled, & said, “I feel the same way about you, I love you too”, The New Couple shared their first kiss, & start planning their new future together.

The End.


End file.
